The present invention relates to a grinding and polishing machine for optical lenses.
The technical sector of the invention is that of machines and devices used for polishing the surface of glass and more particularly optical glass.
It is known that the production of optical lenses goes through several stages. The lenses are first rough-shaped, then they are "ground" and finally "polished".
Roughing and grinding machines are known which work automatically and necessitate a minimum labor force. Polishing machines are also known to work semi-automatically.